Computer systems are currently in wide use. In order to implement an instance of a computer system, the computer system is often modeled first and then configured.
By way of example, some computer systems include business systems, such as enterprise resource planning (ERP) systems, customer resource management (CRM) systems, line-of-business (LOB) systems, etc. In order to implement an instance of a business system, the business system is first often modeled by one or more analysts. The system is then often configured by one or more consultants. The analysts and consultants are often on two separate teams and information is often lost when the process moves from the analysis (or modeling) part of the process to the configuration (or implementation) part of the process. Also, this type of process has conventionally been almost entirely manual.
More specifically, the team of analysts often analyzes and models the business system before any configuration is done. The configuration consultant team then obtains information that represents the analysis and modeling, and configures a system based on that information. However, it is common for at least some of the modeling information generated by the team of analysts to be lost (or otherwise not carried forward) when the information is transferred for configuration.
Therefore, once the team of consultants configures the business system, it often does not entirely match the model that the analysts had created. This results in a relatively large amount of rework that is needed in order to make the configured system match the modeled system. Thus, because all of this is almost entirely manual, return on investment realized for the business system suffers.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.